


After the Ball is Over

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, ep. coda 3.09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation after the fashion show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Ball is Over

**Author's Note:**

> To do what fanfic does--make things work out the way _we_ want them to!

"So when you said that my chances of getting Behati's phone number were, and I quote, "Zero", you meant because I wouldn't try, right? Because I totally could have!"

"DID YOU?"

"Calm down, tiger! _No_ , I did not try. I happen to like my balls where they are, thank you very much!"

"I like your balls where they are, too."

"Hmm, yes, I think you proved that. Several times."

"Turn out the light, Danno."

_click_

"Good night, Steve."

"Good night, Danno."

(mumble) "... _'cause I totally could have_...."

 

 

 


End file.
